A lost key:REBOOT
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Naruto, the class outcast is her protector, whether it be from enemies or just being her fake boyfriend to protect her from others. She is the class queen, and the girlfriend of his enemy. Secrets about their past is a lot deeper than what meets the eyes while she is kept in the darkness of amnesia caused artificially. Seven Deadly Sins, Boku No hero Academia cast Shounen/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Key:Reboot**

It was a sunny day, which was quite unusual at this time of the year. Two blondes could be seen, walking through the crowd with their arms interlocked.

They were getting different looks from the crowd which was to be expected since the school 'queen' was walking side by side with the school 'outcast.'

Once the duo reached a more private area, the girl let go off the boy's hand and let out a deep breath of relief.

She stretched her arms lightly before opening her locker to get her belongings out. As soon as the small steel door of her locker opened, a pile of letters fell down at her feet. She looked dumbly at the letters before a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Geez, I hoped by now I would stop getting these love letters! How do they even get in when I lock them?!" She muttered a few other curse words before kicking the letters away.

The boy who was also busy getting his stuff out, just shrugged. He already knew it was coming, it was a daily thing.

"Naruto, why didn't they stop?!" She nagged, pointing her finger at the pile of 'rubbish' after getting no response from the boy.

"That's because this fake relationship is useless, I told you things are going to stay the same." He answered before closing his locker with a loud thud, showing his frustration to the poor thing.

"No Naruto, the letters are slowly decreasing you see?! Umm…" She looked at the pile of letters and cringed. "O-Only sixteen…" She smiled at him sheepishly which only earned a dull look from him.

"What? It's definitely better!"

"Well then that's awesome, _Lucy-chan_!" He snarled with sarcasm as he put off his jacket on the hanger.

"Hmp." Lucy huffed, taking off her hair band, letting her bright-blonde hair loose, that reached her shoulder gently. "Shouldn't you be happy? After all the most popular girl is your _girlfriend._ " She smirked and batted her eyelashes and tried to look as flirty as she could master. "N.A.R.U.T.O - _kun_ " She then hugged him, only to be pushed off almost immediately.

She faked a gasp and looked at him with hurtful eyes, but her act soon stopped when she thought she saw something that she least expected.

"Gosh Naruto, are you blushing? :O"

Naruto looked at her unfazed, or at least that's what she thought.

"I am not in the mood for your jokes, if you will please excuse me." He replied, slowly walking past her.

"Geez you are such a jerk! At least you could play along a bit? - Are you even listening?!" She stomped her foot in frustration, not receiving any response from him.

"No wonder everyone hates you!" She blurted out without having the motive to hurt him at all. Soon realization hit her as she saw him stop walking. She widened her eyes and put her hand on her mouth as Naruto looked back at her.

She froze for a brief moment before he turned around and continued to walk outside.

"W-Wait!" She quickly stopped him by the arm. "I didn't mean to say that!" She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for a yell from him which never came to her surprise.

"Forgive me?" She slightly opened on of her eyes and took a peek.

Naruto nodded and took his hands off her grip and left.

…

She stood there with a confused face, not realizing what that actually meant.

"So… is he angry?" She wondered out loud. Not getting any ideas, she just shrugged. "Oh well, it's just Naruto." She went back to her locker to get her P.E clothes out.

 **(Scene Change- Inside Gym)**

Naruto stepped inside the Gym room and tried to spot any free exercise machines. He soon spotted on in the corner, which was by the windows away from the rest which was perfect to avoid any unnecessary attention.

He quickly made his way towards the machine and was about to jump on it but someone else rushed out of nowhere, pushing him aside and hopped on the exercise bike.

….

"Was pushing necessary? I was here first; you shouldn't have done that." Naruto asked normally, but the irritation was vibrant on his tone regardless how hard he tried to not show it.

The said figure gave him a bubbly smile in response which caused him to sweat drop.

Now that he took a closer look, he could see she had long white hair that reached her waist, wearing a white P.E dress that matched her hair. Judging by whatever he could see, he didn't really think she needed to use the bike with that toned stomach.

"But I got on it first." She spoke with an over the top sweet tone, clearly mocking him.

She then waited for a few seconds, expecting him to start some sort of argument to be able to talk to her more in the process. That's how all boys were anyways, always trying to find ways to talk to hot girls. However; she got no such response much to her surprise.

Naruto nodded and turned around, getting ready to leave.

"Hey!" She quickly called out seeing him a good few steps away. She hopped off the bike and approached him.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, aren't you meant to ask me for my number or something?" She asked as she moved a few of her hair locks with her finger.

Naruto realizing where this was going, didn't even bother to reply and was ready to leave again.

"Hey! Stop with that attitude will you?" She called out again, this time in a rather grumpy tone.

"Shut up chalkboard. I am not interested." Naruto spat back, getting irritated and losing his cool briefly.

She looked at him incredulously. This was the first time someone had called her a.. a… a freaking chalkboard!

"H-How dare you! I have a name you know?!" She growled.

"No I don't know." He replied dully.

"Well smart ass, my name is Mirajane!"

"Well very good. Now if you will excuse me."

"No, I told you mine, so you should give me your name." She demanded in a rather childish manner.

Naruto contemplated whether he should just leave or answer her question. Deciding the first choice was better since she seemed like superglue that wouldn't go off, he answered.

"My name's Naruto N-… Uzumaki"

She tilted her head in confusion as she clearly heard he was about to say something else but stopped himself.

"Ah… okay? So…"

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Er… oh right, I am new here. Want to show me-"

"No, I can't show you around. Ask someone else." He interrupted, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

"Rude! Don't interrupt me like that." She huffed. "You should be privileged to be able even be considered by me as a guide."

"Forget him, how about I show you around?"

Mirajane was slightly startled from the pair of sweaty hands around her shoulder.

"The names Sasuke, Sasuke freaking Uchiha."

…

"You stink, move." She shoved his hand off her, glaring daggers at him momentarily, before shifting her attention towards Naruto.

"Why are you acting like a jerk with a stick up your ass?" Mirajane growled as she toed up to him closer, glaring.

Naruto pushed her lightly as she walked back a few steps.

"Did you just!" She gasped.

"Shut up and stay away from me." He was then gone, not sparing another look at her as she stared at him in disbelief. She was practically shaking with anger after he exited the gym.

"Don't mind him. He acts quite defensive for a reason." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"And what might that be?!" She growled, pouring her frustration for the blonde to the Uchiha.

"Everyone hates him in this academy. You can say he is the class outcast." Sasuke explained in a much more serious tone compared to his flirty approach. "It's better if you stay away from him. You don't want to be marked as-"

"Why do people hate him? Well yeah he sure acts like a jerk, but there are many jerks in this world, so any particular reason?" She questioned, interrupting the Uchiha.

The black haired teen sighed as he scratched his hair, feeling slightly offended by being asked about another boy from him when she should be concentrating on him.

"Let's just say he is not as popular, hot, sexy… charming as me." He replied with a cocky attitude as he moved closer to her, with a smirk on his face. "Let's go on a date."

Mirajane didn't seem fazed the least.

"And who told you that? Your mother?" She deadpanned.

"Come on, you know you want to go on a date with me. Cut the playing hard to get, and let's go." He spoke in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

She already hated him.  
"Sure."

His eyes lit up as he opened his mouth and was moving forward to give her a hug.

"Only if you can defeat me in a duel."

…

"Huh?"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Well then, I will see you later." Lucy bid farewell after her and Naruto finished their 'acting' for the day. She hopped on her car that was parked outside. She opened the window, looking at Naruto. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"  
Naruto nodded. "I got some work. I will see you later."

…

"Whatever. Let's go." Lucy spoke to her driver as they drove off.

Naruto stood silently briefly, waiting for the car to go out of normal watching distance.

"You can come out now." He spoke.

"Heh, are you still stuck guarding that little princess?" A young boy with short brown hair, thin eyebrows and brownish-orange eyes spoke as he flew out of the bushes around, with his arms around his head and a leopard patterned green coloured pillow helping him to levitate in air. His attire consisted of a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie.

"What are you doing here? You should be back with Satoshi… **King**."

The young boy shrugged as he landed on his feet, the pillow shining briefly before it changed into a spear.

"Stop swinging the **Chastiefol** around in the open. We are near the academy." Naruto pointed with a frown.

"Whatever, captain said something about you being targeted. So be careful." King informed, slowly turning his weapon back to the pillow shape.

"Oh…" Naruto pondered over briefly. 'Does this mean _they_ are on the run?'

"Anyways, that's all I came to inform. Ban was supposed to come, but he got in a fight with Merlin and… let's just say he is stuck in stabbing himself again and again."

Naruto chuckled to that. "She doesn't hold back does she?"

King shrugged. "His fault picking a fight with a **Dark Matter** user."

King eyed him briefly before sighing. " **Mystic 7,** have you met them recently?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Why?"

"You should be in touch with them. I know you don't want to associate anyone in your problems but its high time. Think about other consequences if anything were to happen to you."

Naruto knew what he was talking about. He didn't need a reminder. He tightened his fist in frustration.

"You can go."

King rolled his eyes as he flew away back to the bushes.

Naruto groaned after a while and began to make his way back home.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Lock… on!"

Laser beams showered from all direction above, aimed at the blonde teenager who stood in the middle of the stadium, staring above being temporarily blinded by the flashy beams slowly approaching him.

"Counter Bastard! Die!" Another boy yelled angrily, rushing towards him with fire bursting out of his palm as he gained momentum. He had spiky blonde hair and a nasty smirk on his face, accompanied with piercing red eyes.

"Kacchan!" Another boy called out with urgency as he tried to warn him. He had curly hair with green highlights and a rather plain looking face.

The blonde boy who was standing in between the offence from the laser beams and the fire burst punches, chuckled.

 **"** **Full counter!"** The boy swung his broken sword towards the attacks which caused a huge explosion as the whole stadium brightened with multitude of attacks multiplied by more.

Full counter enables him to reflect attacks back at the enemy with more than double the power depending upon how much he wanted it to be. The stronger the enemy power, the stronger the reflection is, making it a deadly defence and offence at the same time.

"You have to do better than that." The blonde spoke as he jumped up, dodging a sword aimed at his stomach. He landed on the top of the sword as the user easily kept the sword in flight despite his body weight being laid.

"As I said…" He widened his eyes briefly, sensing the approaching threat from behind.

" **SMASH!"**

He didn't have enough time to use his sword and tanked the shockwave that the user created with the flick of his thumb.

"A-Ah… I didn't mean to!" The guy with green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights, stuttered.

"Konoya." The blonde chuckled, despite his bones having fractured on the impact.

He stood up back on his feet swiftly, brushing off the dirt from his pants.

"Where do you think… you are looking!" The guy with spiky ash blonde hair growled, as he approached him from behind with his right arm charged with devastating fire blast.

" **Howitzer…Impact!"** He dashed in air and created two explosions with his hands, causing him to spin around from the rotational force made from it, building momentum for a devastating explosive tornado.

" **Revenge counter."**

His eyes widened seeing the blonde's palm faced against him. On impact, everything went blank on his mind as he slowly lost consciousness.

"M-Meliodas-san!" Izuku, the boy with the greenish black hair stuttered seeing his friend in the ground, unconscious.

"You killed Kacchan!"

"That was just your attack from earlier. You killed him." Meliodas replied innocently which shocked the poor boy.

He was about to have a mental breakdown until Meliodas chuckled.

"As if I would kill someone during a training session." He began. "Oi Merlin, dispel the barrier!" He called out, as a purple barrier around them slowly disappeared and the stadium was back to the original ground where they stood.

"Fix him up. I am done for today." Meliodas put his arms around his head as he walked past the three teenager.

"Meliodas-san, thanks a lot for the help!" Izuku thanked the blonde to which his waved his arm, his back turned against him. "It's no big deal. If you want to join the Nanatsu No Taizai, you will need it."

Izuku nodded as he looked at his friends unconscious body.

'We are not even close to ready…'

"Stop thinking too much." A girl approached him which earned his attention. She took out her helmet, revealing long red hair which reached her knees.

She had a long rifle tied around her back.

"Looks like we couldn't even scratch him…" Izuku began which earned a light punch on his head from the girl.

"Baka, your attack connected with him." She explained to which he shook his head.

"Not at all… he took the attack on purpose noticing Kacchan approaching him… it's his way of saying he didn't even need to use his powers to take on us."

The girl slightly widened her eyes from the revelation. She looked at Meliodas who was a good distance away from them, talking to a boy who flew around him on a pillow.

"They…. Are strong." She acknowledged.

"I know… they are like the Mystic 7… if not stronger to some extent." Izuku replied before letting out a sigh. "How are we even going to get there! Damn!" He nagged which caused her to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Rias-san!"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note:** Well here's the first chapter of the re-boot! Few thinks to note, while it will follow all that happened in the first time I published this story, it will have a lot of things added and changed at the same time. The addition of Seven Deadly sins and Boku no Hero cast being one of them. They will play a major role on the Four Kings arc(For those who read it before).

I know it can be slightly annoying to re-read the 37 chapters, but I will try my best to flavor it and make it an enjoyable read.

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lost Key:REBOOT**

 **(Naruto's Fiancé)**

"So what's going on between you and that new girl?" Lucy asked with a smug look on her face. She locked her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"Who are we talking about?" He questioned.

"You know, that new girl with silver hair. Mirajane or something." She replied as she lightly snuggled against his shoulder.

"I-I don't know what you talking about." He stuttered despite knowing all of this was an act, he still felt flustered.

She giggled lightly finding this side of him rather cute. Normally he is always uptight and emotionless.

She was about to press on the matter and have a little more entertainment, but she caught ears to murmurs from the other students who were staring at them.

Lucy turned her head around like a curious cat and giggled catching a boy staring at her who soon turned the other side seeing Naruto beside her.

She smiled contently as her plans were working. However, her little joy didn't last long.

"How can such an useless garbage like him go out with her?"

"Beats me… maybe she is being blackmailed like _her_?"

"Right! That's all he is good for."

"I know right?"

"Shut up!" Lucy startled the two girls as she broke into their conversation… or rather slander. "Why does your butt hurts?" She growled at them who looked scared. They quickly ran away, not wanting to get on her bad sides. After all Lucy was popular and she could easily turn their lives upside down.

"Such insolent jerks! Ugh they piss me off!" She huffed angrily before walking back to Naruto, with a smile on her face. "Sorry for-"

"Order your food." He cut her off and tried to walk around her, only to be stopped by her as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Excuse me! I just stood up for-"

"If you have so much time to waste, then look after yourself instead of me." He walked behind her and closed the chains of her tops which was barely closed and would expose at any second if she had moved.

…

"Uh… T-Thank you."

"Order your food."

…

"You don't have to act like a complete jerk all the time! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled, her slender figure practically shaking with anger, matching her angry glare, twisting her eyebrows.

"Just because I am trying to be polite with you, don't forget your place! You are a useless orphan! My servant! Got it?!"

…

She widened her eyes as her hands made their way on her mouth. The regret of her words were evident on her face. She tried to open her mouth and explain herself but stopped seeing her hurt look on his face.

"Order your food." He had said it. That's all it needed for her to completely lose it.

 **SLAP!**

"Get lost!"

…

 **(Scene Change)**

Mirajane packed her bag and looked at her watch. She was already late for lunch by 15 minutes. She sighed. 'Gosh~ I am hungry!'

She quickly walked out of the classroom and hurried towards the café. 'Damn that Sasuke, I will get back to you for that prank!'

She soon reached the café. Rather unusual, she could feel complete silence in the café. No one was talking. Everyone just stood there, all their attention focused on a particular direction.

'That's weird.' She thought with a frown, not really understanding the situation, until Sasuke tapped on her shoulder to direct her attention to the centre of commotion.

"She done it this time." Sasuke spoke casually, not caring much as a fact.

Mirajane glared at him before diverting her attention towards Lucy and… Naruto. She narrowed her eyes seeing the duo facing each other, not a word was being spoken between them.

"What did 'she' do?" Mirajane asked, not leaving her eyes from Lucy. From what she could deduce seeing her face, she was mad at Naruto. But why? She had not the slightest clue.

"Let them be, you will make it worse if you interfere." Sasuke spoke which earned her attention. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. Sasuke didn't look at her and just kept an eye on what was unfolding before them.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Okay." Naruto nodded, keeping a straight face after the initial shock from when she had called him an orphan.

"Don't 'okay' me! You shit head!" She growled and punched him straight in the face, only to be stopped by him.

"Let go jerk!" She struggled to free her fist from his grip, but she couldn't.

"Can you stop now?" Naruto asked to which she hissed. He gentle let go off her. She snatched her hand as soon as the grip loosened.

"As if you get to command me!" She raised her hand again.

"There are cameras here."

…

She soon realized why he had stopped her. She stepped few steps back in disbelief as she came to her senses. What she was doing just now was completely… horrible. That's how she could put it. She just wanted all this to be a bad dream. Why did she do all this.

'What a-am I doing…' Her eyes began to blur with tears. She quickly wiped it with her palm and looked at him with the most apologetic look she could master.

Naruto sighed and walked past her. She just stood there shocked and feeling pathetic with herself. She just wanted to hide somewhere. Anywhere.

…

"Man does that mean they are breaking up?"

"I hope so! Suits him well!"

"Now I can have a chance with her!"

"Dream on losers! It's gonna be me!"

Lucy silently walked away from them, her hair downcasting her face. She could care less about what they were saying. The only thing on her mind was how she should approach him.

'I… need to see him.'

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"** Is she for real?! Who the hell does this blondie think she is?!" Mirajane blurted out in anger. Sasuke looked at her with dreamy looks.

"Wow you look even more pretty when you are angry!"

Smack! She punched him on the head almost instantly. "This one is for the prank." Followed with a kick in the place where it hurts the most.

"Jerk!"

"T-That's so mean… M-Mira-chan…"

"Suits you well! Hmp." She huffed before crossing her arms. Her mind then drifted back to the incident. She couldn't believe how he took all that shit from her and didn't do a thing about it!

'Is he even a guy?! Spineless…'

 **(Scene Change- Outside Academy)**

Naruto stepped outside the Academy, looking around thoughtfully as he took baby steps towards the exit.

'Is… it here?' His thought was soon interrupted by an electric noise. In an instance, the area around him changed to pitch black, with white lines appearing around, each connecting with another like that of a circuitry on a motherboard of a computer.

The lines illuminated the area, revealing two individuals standing in front of him.

" **Link Burst… complete."** One of them spoke. He couldn't yet see their faces but judging by her voice, he could tell she wasn't too old.

"Is he the one, **Hime** -sama?" The other figure beside her questioned in a rather husky tone. Judging by the voice, it was a male on his mid teen.

The girl nodded before taking off her cloak, revealing a slender figure, large hazel eyes which matched well with her silky long black hair. Two stands of hair extended from the top of her hair, resembling the antenna of a butterfly.

She was dressed up with black tights, a dark green skirt with a brown trim, a navy blue blazer that had a light blue bow tie on it.

'Our school uniform.' Naruto noted before shifting his eyes on her arms as she extended it on her right, a black aura extending from her palm which soon materialized into what looked like a sword with cutting edges. But the most distinct feature was it's dark purplish colour, almost black.

"Die." She rushed towards him in an instance, throwing a horizontal slash at him. Naruto pushed himself away from her with his left foot, the sword slashing his shirt, missing his skins barely.

'Ice…?' He wondered, looking at the sword from up close.

He didn't have enough time to land on his feet from the jump as she reappeared behind him, thrusting the sword from his back.

"Die." She repeated in her tranquil voice. The sword thrusted deeper, exiting Naruto from his chest as he coughed blood.

She waited a few seconds before leaving her sword pierced inside him as she stepped back.

"Is that all?" She asked her companion.

"Not even close." The other cloaked figure replied, as he raised his hands.

Kuroyukihime widened her eyes seeing Naruto behind her companion, his hands glowing with blue aura as he kept it near her companion's throat.

She looked at the figure in front of her and gasped when it made a 'poof' noise and vanished in thin air, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"W-What?" She stuttered, not realizing what just happened.

Naruto let go of her companion as he stood in the middle, in between the two.

She quickly materialized another sword as the previous one vanished with a glass breaking sound.

"Die." She was about to rush towards him, but widened her eyes seeing him appear on her face, his eyes in full contact with hers. Time seemed to have stop as he swiftly placed his hand on her chest.

"Too slow." Naruto snickered as she was sent back flying with a huge thrust on her chest. She coughed blood as her eyes widened in pain as she hit the barrier around them.

The other companion just stood there, still cloaked as he looked at the incident without moving an inch.

"Aren't you going to help your little friend?" Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles before rushing at her, kicking her on her cheeks, as blood spat out from her.

"Ugh!" She screamed in pain as she hit the ground. He picked her up by her hair, her face broken where he had kicked her. She hissed in pain and somehow managed to open her right eyes. Her vision was hazy but she could she his piercing 'red' eyes looking at her.

"Who are you?" He questioned, a small smile present on his face as he gripped her hair tightly, lifting her up from the ground, her legs hanging in mid-air.

"Y-You… *cough* p-piece of shit!" She managed to let out as she spit on his face. The red liquid fell on his forehead as it trailed down on his lips.

He narrowed his eyes and viciously crushed her on the ground, her bones making cracking noise on her back on impact.

She didn't have time to scream as he stopped on her throat.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a sadistic tone this time.

She didn't have any more power left on her in defiance as she whispered, not wanting any more pain. "My… n-name… Selesia…"

…

Kuroyukihime gasped for air after blinking. She found herself beside her companion, Naruto standing in front of her. She looked around and then at herself. There was not a single scratch on her.

"Illusion technique." Her companion commented. "We might have miscalculated his powers. After all he is-"

"Konoyaro!" She rushed without any warning, her sword materializing on flight.

"HA!" She aimed a slash straight up, only to be blocked effortlessly by Naruto's bare hand.

"Baka. I won't be as generous if you continue with your foolish play, Miss Selesia… rather, Princess Selesia."

She hissed, struggling to free her sword but to no avail. She used her other hand to materialize another sword, slicing at him as she spun around on her feet.

"No… way." She gasped seeing her sword brittle into small pieces from simply a strike from his forefinger.

"What do you call this… black ice? I never seen it before." Naruto asked as he took her hand on his, carefully trying to look at the material on her hand.

"It's **black snow**!" She growled as she snatched her arm.  
"Oh… well whatever." He shrugged. "Anyways, care to tell me why is the Princess of China coming all the way to America to attack me?"

"You! How did you know who I was?" She growled.

"Hmm… your facial features, your accent… and finally your name. You should know I have tracks on all of these info." He replied with a shrug. "I had my suspicion but I wanted to be certain, otherwise." Naruto narrowed his eyes, a sadistic smile braced his face which caused her to flinch. "There would be no illusion, I would kill you for real."

…

She gulped lightly. The person behind her let out a chuckle to which Naruto laughed too.

Kuroyukihime looked between him and Naruto, not really getting what they were laughing at.

"W-What's so funny?"

"This barrier." Naruto commented. She didn't have enough time to react, and soon found herself shutting her eyes from the bright light illuminating the whole area. She opened her eyes soon after and not only was her barrier missing, but they were not even near the Academy anymore.

 **"** **Real Zone."** Naruto spoke. "This is what you call a barrier."

She hissed, getting frustrated from the constant tease from him. She didn't take his cockiness very well, after all she was a royalty and he was simply a **NPD** officer.

"I came here to kill you." Her eloquent voice was back. Naruto was slightly taken aback from the revelation.

"Oh?" He voiced huskily, trying to tempt the little princess. She visibly cringed but didn't comment on that.

"My family fixed a marriage contract with the NPD captain, whoever it is. They don't even care if it's a girl! Can you believe it?!" She half way began to complain to him, not aware of him being the main cause of her problems, momentarily.

He slightly opened his mouth like a dead fish gasping for air.

"So… So I came to kill you!" She continued, the roughness on her voice coming back which was manifestation of her pure hate towards him.

Naruto scratched his hair as he began to think what to say. He was slightly embarrassed on the fact that someone would rather kill him than marrying him, but he knew that wasn't the reason why she wanted to kill him. It didn't make sense for her to kill him for her reason either.

"You know it's a little extreme to kill someone for such a… simple matter?" Naruto commented.

"I know right?" Her companion voiced with a chuckle. Kuroyukihime looked at him like a puppy that had been kicked on her belly for asking for food.

"You are siding with this ugly blonde?!" She growled.

"Anno… you know I am still here?" Naruto asked in a fake hurt tone.

"And why would I care?!" She yapped angrily.

"Calm down Hime-sama, let's not make things worse." Her companion then opened his cloak, revealing a young handsome guy on his late teens.

He was very tall and rather sexy for a guy his age with sharp blue eyes, short messy black hair with bangs hanging below his eyes. His body had a well-built frame cultivated from years of training, being the head Body-guard of Kuroyukihime, the third daughter of the family.

He was wearing sleeveless blue overcoat seamed with blueish black hemlines over a royal blue robe with black collar and sash. Black ribbons tied in crisscross pattern over the lower half of his sleeves to prevent them from getting in the way when duty call to fight. Underneath his robe, he wore black pants and pair of dark brown boots overlaid with more crisscross-patterned ribbons.

A long wide Chinese Glaive like weapon was tied on his back. Naruto slightly faltered seeing the weapon, it was quite intimidating. He know what he was capable of, so a full on fight on his condition wasn't something he would be happy to do.

'Good thing I know him from before.' Naruto thought and let out a sigh of relief.

 **'** **Baka, scared of a human.'**

'Shut up. You know I am not at-'

 **'** **Baaaaka.'**

"Hak! Go kill him!" Kuroyukihime commanded, accusingly pointing her finger towards Naruto.

"Baka." He then lightly punched her on top of her head, causing her to pout.

"He isn't someone we can kill, specially in this seal." He pointed out.

"Actually this seal doesn't give you any disadvantage." Naruto pointed out which caused Hak to glare daggers at him.

"Idiot! I was trying to fool him! You want me to kill you now?!"

Naruto sweat dropped as the princess looked at Hak disbelievingly.

"Y-You tried to trick me?!"

"Try? I wasn't even trying; you are that stupid." He replied, crossing his arm.

"Take that back! Take it take it take it!" She nagged, as he stood there calmly with his eyes closed.

"I only came with you because you wouldn't let me sleep for the past few weeks. Now you met your fiancé, we can go." He opened one of his eyes as he spoke. She was glaring at him, her fist clutched in anger.

"He is NOT my fiancé!"

"You can bet on that, I don't like vile creatures." Naruto added.

She shot a glare at him, which immediately shut him down.

"Oh please! You must be having butterflies on your stomach, seeing me." She challenged with a smirk. It didn't have any effect on the blonde whatsoever.

"You can be assured that I am not. Also boys don't get butterflies on their stomach. Idiot."

She gasped and immediately looked at Hak with wide eyes. "D-Did you see what he called me?! Will you let him speak like that to me?!"

Hak's shoulder slightly dropped as he let out a sigh. He took a hold on his weapon. His eyes swiftly turned seriously as he looked at Naruto.

In a swift gesture, Hak rushed towards him and slashed the large weapon on his chest, instantly causing him to bleed.

Naruto didn't flinch on that nor did he try to defend himself.

"Here you go. All done. Now let's go." Hak went back to his usual bored self as he put back the weapon on his back.

Kuroyukihime smirked at Naruto but her smile faltered as soon as she saw Naruto's would heal in front of her eyes.

'That's not possible…' She slightly took a step back.

"This is ridiculous, why you protecting a spoilt brat like her? You should come back to-"

"You are one to talk, Captain." Hak shot back challengingly. "At least mine still remembers me."

Naruto's face downcasted. It hit him right where it hurts the most.

Naruto deactivated the seal as they were sent back in front of the Academy.

"Hey! Don't run off! We are not do-" Kuroyukihime stopped as Hak put a hand on her shoulder before shaking his head.

"Leave him be. We should be going back to China."

"But!-"

"You can be assured he won't be marrying you." Hak added with firm conviction. "Even if you were the prettiest girl alive, he would still not marry you."

Kuroyukihime took this in a different way and looked down sadly.

"O-Oh… y-you think I am that bad… I see-" She was cut off by another bump on her head.

"Baka. Let's go."

The small gesture was enough for her to know he didn't mean anything bad as a small blush spread on her face, before nodding lightly.

 **"** **Burst Link: Open!"** A black portal appeared in front of them as Kuroyukihime stepped in it, followed by Hak as they disappeared with the portal.

 **(The End)**

 **Here's Chapter 2, hope it wasn't that long of a break? Anyways, I have added quite a few stuff to build up for the '4 Kings' Arc, so you will be occasionally seeing some new stuff added to the chapters.**

 **Review~**

 **Hinata: A-Anno… do I even h-have a role in this story?**

Me: Yeah, I will kill you off to add some tragedy, you are nothing more than a sacrificial cow. J

Hinata: o.o

Me: …. Was I joking? Who knows~


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lost Key:REBOOT**

Pitch dark black room. A sense of terror. Is it fear?

 **"** **Answer me, fake hero."**

A serene voice familiarity.

 **"** **Come on Akame-chan, he won't answer that. He** ** _cannot_** **answer that."**

Voices from my deepest treasure. Treasure? Ah right… memories are meant to be treasures.

 **"** **Ha Ha Ha… is that fear in your eyes? Are you too scared to speak up? Hmm?"**

This is my story, my memories. Scared? Not quite. Intimidating? Kind of… was.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the empty ceiling hanging above his head. He used his left hand to touch his cheeks. It was still cold and sweaty. His chest jumped up and down at a moderate pace. He could feel the back of his throat had gone dry.

 **'** **A-Are you okay?'**

Naruto closed his mouth as his breath settled and any sense of uneasiness brushed away after hearing a familiar voice.

'Duh, baka.'

 **'** **Shut up! I was worried you know? I tried to wake you up and-'**

'Geez I get it, stop being so clingy.'

 **'** **:O'**

 **(Scene Change)**

"So what will it be? Are you honestly going to throw this?" A girl with long platinum blonde hair spoke, pointing her fingers towards a bucket filled with black coloured paint.

"Yup, we went through a lot to steal this from the Art room and you remember our deal-." Kiba replied in a husky tone as he casually placed his hands around her hips, bring her closer to him as their hips connected. "Right, Ino-chan?"

Ino smirked back with equal intensity and winked. "Anything to see that dead last look like a trashcan."

"I don't really know guys… I mean."

"Oh shut up Reina, it's just Naruto? Ne?"

"Oh here he comes." Kiba spoke as he let go of her. He picked up the bucket as he winked at her to which Ino gave a thumbs up.

"Good luck!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Dad said what?! I am not going to attend his stupid party!" Lucy and Naruto walked in through the gates after briefly stopping outside for their daily dose of arguments.

"It wasn't my decision. I am just conveying the message." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Why is he saying this to _you_ and not to _me_ directly?" She asked with a pout.

"Because he is a busy man. He left the house early morning, unlike you who wakes up five seconds before the exams." Naruto pointed out with sarcasm and slight annoyance. He looked ahead and could see the students already gathering around to see their 'princess' walking in with the… well him.

"That's a lie! I don't do that!" She growled. However she stopped on her track, remembering her incident with him yesterday. She had to stop getting worked up over small things and end up messing everything up. Last night she had thought about a lot of ways to apologize to him but…

She frowned remembering he hadn't spoken about yesterday since. what worried her was how he wasn't even slightly mad at her and seemed like any other day.

'As if that never took place…' She soon felt a gust of wind in front of her, causing her to close her eyes momentarily.

"Shit you missed the target! But it still hit him!" Ino cheered in a sing song tone.

"Well I wasn't aiming for the loser anyway. Throw towards his 'girlfriend' and he will act as a shield. Look at him now." Kiba chuckled, pointing his finger towards Naruto who was socked in the black paint.

"N-Naruto…" Lucy turned her attention toward Kiba with a glare.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Why? I wonder why?" He replied innocently before smirking as the rest of his lackeys joined him with giggles and laughter.

"Shut up! Don't be a jerk! Say sorry to him!" She was angry but it was hard for anyone to take her seriously. She just seemed even more cute when she got 'angry'.

Kiba laughed inwardly before nodding. "Okay, sorry."

"Wait what?!" Ino gasped.

Kiba walked in front of Naruto as he extended his hand to shake.

"Sorry dude, let's put our issues behind, kay?"

Lucy smiled as he nudged Naruto in the back. "Go shake his hand."

Naruto looked back at her with amusement. She slightly frowned under his stare. "W-what? Shake his hands, he said sorry."

He let out a sigh already knowing what was coming but he had his own plans.

Once their hands connected, Kiba took out an electric-shocker from under his sleeves and connected it to his hand as he smirked, waiting for the poor boy to get a zap and fall down.

However… none of that happened.

He opened his mouth to speak but felt everything around him go pitch black, with purple large faces made of smokes glaring at him. Everything happened within the matter of a few seconds before everything went back to normal as Naruto let go off his hand. Kiba's face was pale and his body felt heat was lost.

"Let's go." Naruto called out to which Lucy nodded. None had any idea what happened. Kiba stood there confused for a few seconds.

"Oi Kiba!"

He soon snapped out as he looked back at Ino, who had a frown on her face.

"W-Where's the ugly shit?!"

"They are gone! Geez! Our deal is over! Your plan failed! Buu!"

"Wait Ino! But I hit him!"

"But you didn't make him look bad! You zoned out like an idiot!"

"But!"

"No!"

 **(Scene Change)**

After the class was over for the day, Lucy had told Naruto that she would be studying in the Library. He offered to stay with her but she told that it was fine to which after a few more noes, he left.

She was finally alone as she sat down with a sigh. She was still frustrated about the way Naruto acted. Why was he not angry with her? She didn't know.

'Now that I think of it… he never really got mad at me.' A glimpse of remorse brushed on her. She shook her head as she rested her chin on her palms.

'Why am I getting so worked up over Naruto anyway… like… it's just Naruto? Right?'

She sighed again as her mind wondered to the day when she had first met him.

'He seemed so tiny back then… wait…' Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt her brain starting to ache.

'Something is missing.' She frowned again, trying her best to pin point, but to no avail.

'What is back then… anyway?'

'I first met him… back then? What is back then? When did I meet him?...' Her train of thought was soon interrupted.

"So this is your studying?"

She gasped as she turned her face immediately towards the voice.

"W-what you doing here?!" She quickly paled seeing the librarian give her the looks. She slumped back on her seat with embarrassment.

"It's all your fault!" She hissed in a hushed tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a seat beside her.

"I came to pick you up of course." He replied.

"I am not a kid. I don't need you to pick me up daily." She replied with grimace.

"Well you are my girlfriend though." The sarcasm almost made her cringe. She groaned seeing him chuckle in amusement.

Lucy looked at him with a poker face. "You know it's fake right?"

"Hmm? What is?"

-.-

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"I am actually."

"Why are you spending time in the library then? We don't have any test anytime soon."

She decided if she should just say the reason. Will he take it in a wrong way? Or is he going to make fun of her?

She turned at him to deny, but couldn't bring herself to, seeing the worried face he was giving her. It made her happy instantly. An unknown feeling took over her. She opened her mouth to speak but hissed as a sharp pain was felt on her neck.

"I-It hurts…" She hissed again as she touched her neck.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. His fist tightened as his lips were sealed.

"We should go back. Come." He didn't give her a chance to further speak as he took a hold of her wrist.

"W-Wait let me take my books!"

"No, just come."

"Whaaa? That's harassment!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Meliodas stood in front of a large figure hidden under the shade of an even larger tree. The pink petals of the tree were scattered around the whole land, giving it a far distant sight of pink shades.

He casually shoved his hands on his pockets as he looked at the figure.

"Yo, long time no see. **Escanor**."

"Hmm. What might bring thee here?" The ground shook as he took a step towards him. The sun kissed his face as Meliodas could see him reveal himself.

It was a man, at least six times his size. His muscles were abnormally huge just like his height. Meliodas seemed like a fly compared to him in size.

"We got a mission." Meliodas replied without a shadow of concern or being intimidated by him.

"Hmm~ You chose a wrong time Captain. It's high noon… my body is itching." The man replied with a smile as he casually punched Meliodas on top of his head, the sheer force wrecked the whole area under him as meliodas dug inside from the clash.

"Sure, I will entertain you till its sunset." Came his voice from beneath as he overpowered the arm with his own punch, breaking Escanor's knuckles like a brick.

"Hmm~ Can you last the~ one minute though?~"

"Will have to find out." Meliodas appeared behind him in the blink of an eye as he simply elbowed him from the back, sending him on his knees.

"Hmm~ Seems like you are being serious Captain." Escanor swiped his left arm and aimed a slash on his neck which Meliodas dodged by ducking down and countered it with a kick on his face.

"Get your secret treasure out if you want to last before the 'one minute'." Meliodas spoke with a smirk on his face.

Escanor's neck was twisted from the impact. He casually turned his face back on place making a click noise as he stood up.

"Secret treasure… oh… my bare hands are my secret weapon." He punched him in the face. Meliodas used his palm to stop it, but on impact his eyes widened as Escanor bulldozed the punch on his face, sending him back crashing on the tree.

"K-Konoyaro. *cough*" He spat some blood as he used his hand to wipe the trails of blood from his mouth.

"You are increasing faster than usual." Meliodas commented as he took out his broken sword and ran toward him.

"Hmm~ The sun seems brighter today." Escanor slapped him away like a fly as Meliodas tried to attack him on his neck with the sword.

"Captain, one more minute left, for one more minute. Can you last till the minute?" His voice was full of pride, with a smile on his face that signed he wasn't taking Meliodas seriously. At all.

"Will see about that." He spoke as he jumped back on his feet, a black mark appearing on top of his left eye which ended just near his cheek bones. Steam began to come out of the bruises and broken ribs as they began to heal in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm~ Interesting."

" **Perfect Cube."**

Meliodas let out a sigh hearing the very familiar voice. He put his sword back hanging around his neck seeing Escanor trapped inside a large transparent barrier.

He turned around and could see his other team member, Merlin.

"What you doing here?" He asked casually, his mark slowly fading on his skin.

"Captain…" She tightened her fist, looking down as her hair shaded her face. He could feel the anger almost coming towards him like waves.

"What the hell are you doing here when its noon! You do know what could have happened if I was late right?!"

"Hmm… dunno."

….

"You would be dead!"

"Hmm… well, you never know." He replied with a shrug. He turned around as he looked towards Escanor, who had a really annoying smile on his face.

"Hmm~ Looks like Merlin-san saved you this time~"

Meliodas just smiled as he pointed up towards the sun which was past it's peak.

Escanor facial expression slowly changed and so did his prideful aura.

"So, what exactly did you come here for? Must be serious if you came to visit him." Merlin asked.

He nodded, crossing his arms as he let out a sigh. "It's about Naruto. The **Scions** are making their move but he is not taking it seriously. I contacted with some members of **Mystic 7** , they just wouldn't understand the severity. They are worse than Naruto in terms of care about these."

Merlin looked at Escanor who was punching on the cube with tears on his face. Escanor's powers rise with the sun and falls with the sun. When he is at his peak, he becomes prideful and strong, while the dissension of the sun does the opposite.

"Isn't he quite strong?" Merlin asked rhetorically. She had only met Naruto once on a joint mission, and that was enough for her to deduce his power levels. "Last checked his power level was well over 70000. Which rivals your 80000."

Meliodas let out a chuckle. "Merlin. Who are you kidding?"

She laughed at what he was implying. "But seriously, the Scions shouldn't be a threat to him. Unless…" She narrowed her eyes seeing Meliodas giving her a serious look.

"That's right. **Madara Uchiha**."

"Sigh… I really don't get these Uchiha bloodline. **Black Matter, White Matter** , none works. How we meant to fight them?" Merlin sighed with frustration, crossing her arms.

Meliodas just shrugged. "I haven't fought them yet, only heard tales from." He stopped and looked down. Merlin clearly didn't miss the slip but didn't press on the matter.

"Anyways, we need to get in touch with Naruto, after all it's his own problem more than ours."

Meliodas looked at her tilting his head sideways in a confused manner. "Why? It isn't just his duty to stop the bad guys, now is it?"

"No, but this crap started with him. He has some responsibility." She tried to reason, despite know she was being unreasonable and that was just a slip of tongue.

"Don't burden him more than he is already shouldering, it's time we help him instead of make him suffer more." He spoke as stretched his arms. "Let's go. We got Escanor, now let's find **Gowther** and we will have everyone back in team."

"Wait a second, you are gathering the team for what? Don't tell me…"

"Yes, we are straight going after Madara Uchiha."

….

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Scene Change)**

Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia, was currently dressing up for the party that her dad threw on their house. She was still mad that he had inform Naruto over having the decency to inform her! Though the fact that it was a party was good enough to make her excited despite everything.

'A party is a party! New clothes! Kyaa!' She squealed as she glanced at the transparent box which she received from the Father.

Opening the box quick, she was met with a glimpse of red colour.

Her eyes lit up as she took out the dress which was folded perfectly on the box. She let the folds fall down, revealing a beautiful sleeveless red gown with a V-neck, designed with stones all over.

Her face flushed with excitement as she let her clothes fall to get dress with the new one.

After perfectly putting the gown, she turned her face towards the mirror, expecting to look stunning, which she did. But a frown was present after seeing her image.

'What the… why would dad buy me such clothes…' It was too much revealing around the neck and she wasn't comfortable with it. All her dress had some sort of modesty to them, but this one didn't.

'But he bought it for me… he will feel bad if I don't wear it.' She nodded to herself, forcing to smile and trying to forget the small details of the clothes. It's just for one night, she will deal with it.

'Yes, it will be fine… besides! It kinda looks nice :3' She made a spin around with the gown, giving one final glance as she genuinely smiled.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto walked through a large gate that led towards the **NPD Headquarters.** The NPD was run by the world Government, which meant it had special privileges to fight against the criminals. The country government had no power over the decision made by the NPD officers.

As Naruto stood in front of the glassy entrance, his mobile vibrated on his pocket. He sighed as he pressed the button on the Bluetooth device attached to his left ear.

"Uzumaki-san, we have news on the southern incident. Looks like it may be related to the ' **N** '."

Naruto stepped inside the office as everyone on duty acknowledged him with respect. He just nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Email me the details. I am on duty, if possible meet me in my office." He replied as he took off the hood from his head. He was wearing a white jacket with black tracksuit and black sneakers. "I will get back at you later." He cut the line seeing a girl standing inside his office.

"What exactly are you doing in my office?" Naruto asked her tiredly.

The pale skinned girl who looked slightly older than the boy, smirked. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he took a seat on his desk.

He eyed her briefly which somewhat changed her smirk to a frown before placing a file on his table. "Here, _Captain._ " The girl had purple-ish hair, dark brown eyes and a rather awestruck figure. She wore sleeveless and skin-tight black dress, reaching just above her knees. Her hair was left loose which was relatively long, tied up with a white headband.

"You don't need to call me captain, **Ultear-san.** "

She rolled her eyes but forced a smile. "Hai, Na-ru-to~" Her singsong voice was full of sarcasm which caused him to cringe. He decided to not comment on it, learning his lesson already. Never feed the troll.

He looked at the papers briefly. He could tell it was a new recruit form so he was just going to have a quick glance on the details, but seeing the picture of the new recruit, he was shocked regardless of keeping a straight face up, his eyes widened.

"I know she is hot, but you don't need to stare like that, it's bad manners." Ultear teased, hoping for having another score up. Sadly that didn't faze him…. "No reaction?..."

"Ultear-san, this new recruit… she is my classmate."

"Huh? You sure? Maybe you are mistaking her with-"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" He hissed to which she nodded without delay.

…

"She is a new student in our school." He continued.

Ultear nodded seeing he wasn't joking. "Hmm… then that would mean."

"Yeah, a prodigy indeed." Naruto finished as he turned the pages to see her information.

"So should I reject her application? We can't afford your identity to be found by-"

"No, that wouldn't be fair to her." Naruto replied with a sigh. He glanced at her picture just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Seeing her data however just removed any doubt.

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 165cm**

 **Family: Strauss**

 **Criminal record: None**

 **NPD entrance score: 100**

He was visibly impressed by now.

"Yeah, she scored a perfect score. Something which hasn't been done since you joined us." Ultear spoke proudly.

"Shut up feminist." Naruto spoke, not sparing a look at her.

"Hmp, you are just jealous someone broke your record."

Brushing away her blow, he continued reading her data which just kept on impressing him even further.

 **NPD certificate achievement: Age 14**

 **User: White Matter Grade: Class B to A, SS achievable on awakening.**

He shook his head and not get to caught off with her resume. It had been a long time since he had seen someone with such extraordinary resume next to his.

"Captain?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Naruto shook his head again. "I need to come up with something to explain the situation to her."

"Right, we can't let her blow your cover at any cost. If you want, we can just assign her to a different branch." Ultear proposed.

"Different branch, you mean with _that_ guy? You want her to be sexually assaulted?" Naruto asked.

Ultear laughed lightly. "You seriously hate him don't you?"

"Anyone will. I don't see why you don't."

"Well, he is smoking hot and-"

"Yes keep your mouth shut and don't spew trash." Naruto groaned.

"I smell something burning~"

He just didn't have the energy to fight her now. He handed her the files after signing it. "Here."

She took the file and checked if everything was signed properly. Seeing everything good, she sighed. 'Pfft, wanted to find a mistake~ Oh well, will have chance some other time…. Oh!' A evil smirk was present on her face.

"Thanks. So… I suppose you have a party at your girlfriend's house?" She smirked again seeing the reaction from him that she loved so much. Naruto glared at her.

"Calm down. All it takes is her name… not even her name, and you lose your shit. Seriously Naruto, why don't you just confess to her?"

"You can leave!" He whined.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You either need to get laid, or confess."

A feint blush flushed his cheeks, which she missed as she turned her heels and left.

Naruto was relieved that she hadn't caught him blushing, which would… he shook his head, not even wanting to think the torture.

He looked at the wall-clock. '5PM…. Three more hours.' He took out his phone and dialled a number.

…

Beep…

Bee…

"Hello captain?."

"I will take over after 3 hours, is Lucy Okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, no sign of the **Dragneel Family**. But I have some bad news, the party was thrown for the Heartfilia's business partner." Naruto signed the last paperwork on his table before giving full attention on the phone.

"I am afraid the business partner is the Fullbuster Family."

…

"Positive?" He asked silently.

"Hai."

…

"I will be there in an hour. Keep track on her." Naruto didn't wait for a reply. He took out a small object, which looked like a small remote control. As he pressed the button, his dress was replaced with his casual dress.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

"Hello, I am here for my-…. Naruto?!"

( **END** )

 **Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter. Sorry for the lateness.**

 **Note: Received a few inquiries about the story either going too fast or too many things happening at once. Just keep reading, everything will make sense in future chapters. I leave out many information to keep the story more interesting, not to make it confusing. Just have patience** **?**

 **Review~**


End file.
